Snow
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Tori is the new girl in Forks and her first day of school she bumps into Jasper Hale. This is a oneshot. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.


Tori a 5 feet girl whose brown hair, almost red was being blown by the cold wind of Forks as she was scanning the crowd for her new friends. Tori was the new girl on Fork's high school and she was so excited to meet new people that she wasn't looking where she was going till she bumped into someone, resulting in her almost falling to the floor if it was not for that someone's hands in her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was confronted by the honey eyes of the stranger:

"um… sorry" she said in a shy tone

"um…" he seemed like he couldn't utter any word

"well, my name is Tori" she introduced herself with a smile on her face. When she saw that he was still staring at her " what is your name?"

"Jasper" he separated from her and then started walking fast

"Jasper" she yelled as she got near him" could you help me? I'm new here sand I don't know where…."

"couldn't anybody else help you?" he said in a harsh voice

"but…." she pouted" I thought that we could be friends"

"what if I don't want to be your friend?"

"why?" she sounded sad

"leave it!"

That was her first encounter with the man she fell in love with . Now 4 months had passed and she was sitting with her friends in a table eating lunch:

"wow…." Tori started

"what is it, Tori?" Jenna asked

"it's snowing!!! I really like snow!!!" she exclaimed excitedly

"maybe, after school we could go and have a snow ball fight!" Luke said

"yeah, good idea!" Josh agreed" what do you think guys?"

"yes!" Tori agreed

"hey" a cheery voice said from behind them

"hello, Alice" Luke said in a happy voice

" I couldn't help but hear that you were going to do a snow ball fight, right?"

"yes, do you want to play with us?" Josh asked

"if you don't mind!" Alice continued

"no, we don't" Jenna started" are your brothers and sister going to play too?"

"yes. The more the merrier!!" she said as she looked at Tori with a smile on her face

_"great, now I have to snow fight with Jasper, who doesn't like me at all and I'm sure that he is going to bury me in a snowball mountain! Just great! _" Tori thought to herself and was interrupted when she heard a chuckle from behind Alice.

"we would love to!" Edward agreed as he chuckled again at the face of Tori.

School finished and Tori passed from happy mood to angry mood. After one hour they met in the woods where they were going to play snowball fight. Once they were all ready they decided to divide into groups:

"how about e divide ourselves in two groups?" Edward proposed

"good! Who is the captain of the groups?"

"how about you, Josh and then a Cullen?" Jenna proposed

"sure! I will be the captain of the other group" Emmet agreed" let's start choosing!!"

The groups were the following:

1" Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Luke and me

2" Josh, Jenna, Alice, Edward and Bella

And the snowball fight started! After many snowballs were thrown to me and missed their aim, I decided to run away from the snow fight for a bit. When I was in a clearing I decided to lay down on the snow for a bit. Minutes passed and she was with her eyes closed:

"you shouldn't be laying down on the snow!" a voice said from above her. When she opened her eyes she met the honey eyes of the only man who could make her heart go crazy.

"why do you care, Hale?" she asked in a nasty voice, or at least she tried to .

"I don't want you to get a cold" he offered her his hand.

"whatever" she got up from the snow and was now facing him" why do you hate me so much?" she asked

"I don't hate you"

"but…"

"I didn't want to be near you in case I lose control"

Lose control?

"yes" he took a step near her " you see our family can lose control easily if they are near their….."

"their what?"

"their meant to be one" he was now really close to her

"meant to be?"

"yes, your scent drives me crazy, it draws me to you without me wanting it! I don't want to hurt you, but I want to be with you"

" what are you talking about, Jasper?" she wanted the confirmation of what she thought he was talking about

"I love you, Tori. I fell in love with you the first time that I met you" and with that he kissed her and she kissed him back. When they broke away they hugged each other and then Tori professed her love for him too :

"could you tell me something, Jasper?"

"whatever you want"

"why do you lose control so easily? And what about the scent thing?"

"that, my dear" he chuckled" let's leave it for another moment. Let's savour the moment right now"

"sure"


End file.
